Chained to the Afterlife
by Shadow.X.Spirit
Summary: The crew comes to realize that they know very little about Zoro and when a period from his past returns they'll have to face the facts about him. Bound to death for eternity, the truth comes out, 'inner demons' are released, and all Hell breaks loose!
1. The Hell Hounds

Ch 1: The Hell Hounds

Storms surged just off the coast of the small island Chika. Rain began to slowly come down on Chika; the people boarded up their homes and prepared for the oncoming hurricane. The small streetlamps casted a blurry glow through the rain; only lighting up a radius of five feet, however, the abundance of them equaled in well-lit streets and alleys.

Many bars and pubs were opening up their spare rooms to travelers who happened to be stranded on the island with no place to stay. Because storms like these were common on Chika the islanders were well prepared. They had built underground caverns where ships could be stored and no harm would be done to them. Many pirates' ships were also docked here, however, finding a place to stay was difficult for pirates or marauders for many of the islanders were inhumane to their kind.

Nami slapped Luffy on the back of his head. He flinched and rubbed the bump. He looked over his shoulder and whined.

"What'd I do?"

"It's a warning." She said, glaring down at him. "This was only the place that offered us rooms so don't mess this up." He gave her puppy dog eyes but her cold heart simply condoned them. The bar was filled with warm, bright lights and hordes of laughing, drinking people.

"I don't even see empty seats." Sanji said surprised.

"All of these people must be taking refuge from the storm." Robin commented.

"Yeah, but we get rooms to stay in." Chopper said delighted.

"All cause I paid extra." Nami admonished everyone of the great sacrifice she had to take. The bar tender looked up at them and finished drying off the glass before talking. He was a big black man with a bleach white apron on.

"I don't want any trouble from y'all; we got ourselves a full-house tonight. If I do see yea startn' anything just forget about the deal we had and I throw your asses into the streets. Got it?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, we won't harm a fly." Nami said wearing a fake smile. He pointed over to an empty table, one over in the corner to their right. It had booth cushions and a round table in the middle. Everyone walked away from the door. Right away more customers came in. A couple both drenched.

"Welcome," The bartender said warmly. Everyone sat down at the table. Luffy began sniffing the air.

"Something smells good." He drooled. Nami prepared to slap him again.

"Remember, I _paid_ extra. Don't go getting anything too expensive."

"Got it." Luffy said; half-listening. A waitress came over and took everyone's orders.

"It'll be right out." She bowed and walked away. While she walked by a table full of delinquents, with ripped shirts and baggy pants, one of them decided to smack her in the butt. She flinched and blushed. They laughed while she ran away. Sanji stood up raging. The men at the table notice him.

"What are yea gonna do? Huh?" They jeered.

"Easy," Zoro garbed his shoulder and pulled him back down to his seat. "They're not worth it, besides you don't want Nami to throw a fit, do you?" He sighed leaning on his elbow. The men at the table looked away until one elbowed the bald one sitting next to him.

"Huh?" The bald guy turned around and looked at the Straw Hats again. A smile grew on his face. "Well, well, well," He stood and walked over slowly. "Looks like we got ourselves a Hound." He chuckled and held out his arms. Other people in the bar quieted down and the people from his table got up and joined him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked innocently once the bald man reached their table.

"Me, I'm Supaiku. You guys must be new here." He leaned down on the booth. "What's a Hound doin' here?" He said turning towards Zoro who was on the end.

"We're not dogs." Luffy said as if it wasn't already obvious. Supaiku broke out in laughter.

"You're not very bright, are yea?" He laughed some more. Zoro glared at him. Nami whispered in his ear, reminding him of the 'no-fight' rule. He took his hand off of his katana. "So," He said taking a deep breath and whipping his nose. "I'll ask again…what's a Hound doin' here?" Zoro didn't say anything. Supaiku leaned in closer; the stench of his alcohol breath was rancid. "That's uh—a nice collar you got there." He pointed to Zoro's neck. He was no longer laughing or having fun, but now he was serious and something venomous and malign seemed to hide in his gaze.

"I think this guy's pretty drunk." Usopp whispered to Chopper, who nodded in agreement.

"Would you look at that?" He tilted his head.

"What's up?" One of the other men asked curious. Supaiku seemed to grab something invisible in front of Zoro's neck and he yanked on it, pulling Zoro up with it. Holding him up by the unseen object he looked closer. "Fancy…Look here boys, he even signed it himself." The men looked closer in awe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji said confused. He knew Zoro wanted to slit this guy's throat but was doing well in hiding his rage.

"You must be one of his favorite little puppies, huh?" Supaiku raised his eyebrows and paused. "What'd you do to get his autograph?" Zoro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Did you do every little thing he asked, kill everyone he wanted dead?" Supaiku and his men began laughing again. "Tell me, how much did yea beg?"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro punched him in the face. Supaiku went flying through the air, breaking through three tables and finally crashing into the wall on the other side. Glaring at his unconscious body Zoro's eyes had become a crimson red. Blood dripped from Supaiku's nose and mouth; his fingers slightly twitched. People in the bar stared in both awe and fear, silence hung in the air. The only thing that could be heard was Zoro's deep breaths.

"Hey hey hey," The bartender came running over, Zoro now glared at him. When the man caught the gaze of Zoro's crimson eyes he stumbled backwards. "What-what did I say about fighting?" He stuttered.

"They started it." Nami gasped, pointing at the delinquents.

"I don't care who started it," The bartender said calming down. "I'm gonna throw all of your asses out if you don't explain."

"We're going anyway." The delinquents said hastily, picking up Supaiku's unconscious body and running out of the bar.

"It's fine now, right?" Nami said desperate. She looked at his name tag. "Right, Percy?" She put on her fake smile.

"Why'd he punch him?" Percy said motioning to Zoro.

"They harassed us!" She gasped standing up.

"It doesn't matter." Zoro mumbled walking past Percy towards the door.

"Zoro," Luffy tried getting him to sit down.

"Shut up!" He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

"What _are_ you going to do with him?" Nami sighed, slumping back down.


	2. The Hound in the Storm

Ch 2: The Hound in the Storm

Percy sighed deeply. "Who the hell's gonna pay for this?" He turned to Nami who shuddered.

"Oh no…I'm not paying another cent to you."

"I don't think you want to be talking like that to the person who's given' yea a place to stay. Besides, it was your little friend who did this." He looked back at the destroyed tables and wall.

"Robin," Chopper tugged on her pant leg. "Shouldn't we be out looking for Zoro?"

"You'd be insane to go out in this weather." A man at the bar commented. His back was turned but he had on a long, black coat with dark jeans and shoes.

"Luffy," Chopper turned to him. Luffy was stuffing his face full of food at the moment. "Luffy, aren't you worried?" He finished his plate and swallowed.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on, but I do know that I'm hungry." He pulled over another plate. Chopper pouted.

"Listen, why don't you guys go up to your rooms; I'm sure your friend is fine. He didn't look like someone who could be taken care of too easily." Percy said smiling.

"And the damage costs?" Nami asked hopeful. Percy sighed again. He whipped his face with his giant hands.

"Well…we'll split or something…" Nami cheered. The man at the bar stood up and walked towards the door. He kept his face hidden the whole time. He put his hand on the door knob.

"Didn't you just say that it 'would be insane to go out in this weather'?" Usopp questioned. The man grinned.

"Well then, maybe I _am_ insane." He opened the door. A strong gust of rain and wind shot into the bar. He quickly closed the door behind him.

Zoro walked down the streets; the rain felt like icy needles against the skin. Gusts of wind blew the rain sideways and almost knocked him over. Meandering through the deserted streets he stumbled over the sidewalk but caught himself with the streetlamp. A man walked up behind him. He wore a long, black coat with dark jeans and shoes.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked coldly, staring at the ground. Small water droplets dripped down his face almost like tears.

"Don't be so mean. It's been forever since we've seen each other." The man smiled. Zoro's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Akio?"

"Yo, what've you been up to?" Akio waved. He didn't know what t say. Akio slid his hands into his pockets. "Why don't we come back to my place and talk there?"

"That's fine." Zoro followed him down the street, shocked to see him. Akio walked quickly through the storm moving from street to street. The visibility was low so Zoro had to stay right behind him or else he would've lost him. Akio suddenly stopped at an average building and opened the door. Zoro followed him in and closed it behind them. The two were in an empty lobby; the rain outside sounded muffled. Puddles formed at their feet. The lobby was dimly lit and there was hardly any furniture or decorations in it.

"Over here." Akio lead him over to a flight of stairs. The two walked up to the third floor. The stairs were even darker than the lobby. The third floor, much like all the others had old, wooden flooring that creaked under any weight. Akio opened the door to his room and allowed Zoro to enter first. He silently closed the door and turned on the light. The apartment was small. It had one bedroom, a tiny bathroom, a slightly larger kitchen next to it, and a living room in the middle. There was a couch in the living room and a small table with a few chairs.

There were two windows in the living room and you could see the rain tapping against the glass. Akio took off his coat and hung it up on a coat rack by the door. Zoro turned around to look at him in the light. He had Luffy's black hair and it was slightly longer than Zoro's. His eyes were a navy blue. He wore a grey t-shirt that was tight against his brawny muscles; a built much like Zoro's.

"You haven't changed at all." Zoro chuckled. Akio smiled.

"Neither have you." The two sat down on the couch. "So, I hear you're a pirate."

"Yeah,"

"Your friends seemed pretty lively."

"You were at the bar?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you saw…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Akio smiled and turned to Zoro but saw his eyes gazing into the distance. His shoulders were slumped. Over all he looked quite morose. "Don't let what those people said get to you." Zoro ignored him. Akio put his hand on his shoulder forcing them to look eye-to-eye. "I said don't worry about it."

"How can we not?" Zoro said emotionally. "We can't keep running, Akio."

"We're _not_ running." He said sternly trying to drill the words into Zoro's thick head. "We're not running from anything." He said again.

"How can you ignore what happened?" Zoro pulled himself away.

"I don't ignore it!" Akio snapped back, his eyes flashed the crimson red. He flinched and quickly calmed himself down. "Zoro…don't—just don't worry about it." He shook his head. Zoro turned his back to him and stared out the window, crossing his arms. "Is it them? Your nakama?" Akio asked.

"What makes you think that?" He growled after a pause. Akio jolted up from the couch.

"I thought we promised to not get attached to anyone to make this easier on ourselves." He yelled.

"What makes you think I'm attached to them? Huh?"

"Well, they're your nakama—"

"They know nothing about me; I might as well be a stranger to them."

"Then…they don't know?" Akio said gingerly.

"Of course not!" Zoro spun around. "Why the hell would I tell them?" He took a deep breath. "How can you tell someone…" There was a moment of silence. Akio broke out in a warm smile. He walked over and patted Zoro on the back.

"Come on, how long as it been? Four, five years?"

"Longer." Zoro grinned.

"LONGER?" He gasped sarcastically. "Then, this reunion calls for a celebration!" He exclaimed spinning in circles with his arms flailing. Zoro laughed at his childishness.

"You haven't changed at all." He said regaining his breath. Akio smiled at the statement.

"Does that mean you'll stay awhile?"

"Of course!" Zoro hollered, slumping back down onto the couch.

"Well then, excuse me while I go retrieve the drinks." Akio ran off into the kitchen. He returned with some sake. Zoro accepted it happily and immediately took a long drink. "So," Akio sighed, sitting down next to him. "What's life like a pirate?" Zoro took another long gulp.

"Not bad; you get to see a lot of places; do a lot of things. Sailing's a pain though…" He sighed.

"Not meant for the sea?" Akio wondered.

"I remember that the only thing I wanted to see in that god forsaken desert was water, but the ocean…now that's _way_ too much water." Akio grinned.

"I'm happy just looking at it from the island." He said.

"So, your turn, how'd you get here?"

"At first I was just wandering around—bounty hunting; I heard that's what you were doing for awhile before turning to the dark side and becoming a pirate."

"Compared to _there_, a pirate is a saint!"

"Eventually I just ended up here and decided to stay." He finished.

"What was it really?" Zoro said suspicious.

"That's the truth!" Akio gasped, shocked by his lack of trust. Zoro just stared at him. "Uh—fine…Rose is here too." Akio blushed at the thought of her.

"Oh hell no!" Zoro slapped his forehead. "Just promise me that you didn't stalk her here."

"It was fate…I promise." He raised his hand.

"You're still in love with that crazy woman?" Zoro laughed.

"Shut up…" He grew even redder. "I-I'm sorry." He said after a while.

"About what?" They both heard footsteps outside. Zoro turned to Akio worryingly. "No…don't tell me." Akio sheepishly sunk into the couch.

"I invited her here…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming…" He apologized sincerely. The footsteps grew louder and stopped at the door. Suddenly the door was violently kicked open and a girl around the age of 18 stood in the doorway. Her dark green hair fell down to her waist. She wore a black mini skirt, with a purple tank top. She blinked her black eyes a few times and stared blankly into the room. Zoro desperately tried to hide behind Akio's back.

"He-he, hey Rose." Akio waved half-heartedly. She threw her hands into the air and smiled.

"Zoro! Whatcha doin' here!"


	3. The Hound's Collar

Ch 3: The Hound's Collar

Luffy sat down in his bed. He stared out the window and watched the rain drip down the glass. Everyone else was sitting in their beds but no one was sleeping. Robin continued to flip through one of her books but what she was looking for she could not find.

"Is it in there, Robin?" Usopp asked curious.

"No, I can't find anything about a Hound in here."

"You sure those guys just weren't drunk?" Nami wondered.

"If they were then why would Zoro storm out like he did?" Sanji stated. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Luffy said turning around to face everyone. The door opened a crack and Percy stuck his head inside.

"Do you mind a minute?" He asked.

"What's up?" Sanji asked wrapping his arms around his knees. Percy came into the room and closed the door after making sure no one else was around. He pulled a small stool over from the corner and sat where everyone could see him.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were talking about." He said with his hands on his knees.

"Do you know anything about the Hounds?" Robin asked closing her book.

"I know exactly what they are." He began. "They're beings from Hell."

"What are you talking about?" Chopper was confused. Luffy tilted his hat down and glared at Percy from under the rim.

"You should be careful about what you say; you better not be saying that Zoro's some kind of demon." He said coldly. Percy continued but with more caution.

"Almost like ghosts they're someone that died, went to Hell, and came back to life." Luffy's glare intensified. Percy tried to ignore him, but sweet began to run down the side of his face. "Hell himself sends them back to this world to do his deeds. They wear a collar which a small chain attached." Percy used his hands to help describe the collar and chain.

"Whoa, Zoro doesn't wear any collar." Sanji said halting his explanation.

"It can't be seen by people who don't know of the Hounds."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"If you don't know what a Hound is then you won't be able to see the collar or chain." He said. Nami leaned back in her bed and crossed her arms.

"This is all sounding pretty fishy. How do we know if you're telling the truth?" She questioned. Percy sighed deeply, whipping the sweet off his face.

"What kind of things do the Hounds do?" Robin asked.

"Anything Hell wants. The collar symbolizes their loyalty to Hell." Percy replied.

"Like dogs." Luffy said disgusted. Percy nodded.

"However," He added. "When they die they also go back to Hell. That's what the chain symbolizes, the fact that they are bound to Hell."

"I don't like where this is going. Sanji said irritated.

"Me neither. Are you saying that Zoro died, went to Hell, became a Hound, and when he dies again he'll just go back to Hell?" Nami said counting the events on her hand.

"I told you," Luffy got out of his bed and began to walk up to him. "I told you to watch what you said." He scowled. Percy jumped off the stool and put his hands above his head.

"Hey, I'm just speakn' the truth. It's not my fault your friend's a Hound." He quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door.

"Can you believe that guy?" Usopp gasped lying down on the bed.

"Do you think it's true, Robin?" Chopper asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Until we have some proof I don't know…" She said.

"I don't believe one word of it." Luffy said coldly.

"Come on, you have to admit that Zoro's no saint." Nami said leaning on her elbow.

"Let's just forget about it, how's that?" Sanji said calming everyone down. He plopped back onto his pillow. "I'm going to sleep." He announced closing his eyes. Everyone followed and quickly fell asleep in their beds. However, Luffy could not for he was haunted by the idea of Zoro being a Hound. He listened to the sound of the rain and the storm outside. Slowly this symphony caused him to grow tired and later drift into slumber.

Zoro slumped farther into the couch in a desperate attempt to get away from Rose. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the room blabbering on about something Zoro had no interest in. Akio, however, listened intensely. He even made sure that he nodded at the right times or said 'yes you're right'. The whole time he was entranced by Rose's beauty and couldn't help but blush.

_He's lucky that Rose isn't the brightest person in the world, or she would catch onto his little romance/stalker act… _Zoro thought trying to block Rose's voice from his head. Akio glanced over at Zoro and noticed the look on his face.

_He probably thinks this is torture but fear not Zoro Rose wasn't planning on staying long. However….I wished she was… _He blushed even more.

"Akio, are you all right; you're not sick are you?" Rose said worryingly, noticing his red face.

"What, no; of course not!" He assured. She smiled.

"So, how are things going with you, Zoro? Kill anyone lately?" She asked smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said annoyed.

"Nothing, I'd just hate to miss out on it." She replied. _Here we go; the crazy starts leaking out… _Zoro thought, shivering.

"So anyway," She began again. "Huh?" She stopped and leaned in closer.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked coldly as if she was malfunctioning. She gasped.

"Akio you—you…."

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"You grew your hair out longer and Zoro…you cut yours shorter!" She exclaimed.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"You guys looked so cute with the same haircut!" She whined. Akio rubbed the back of his head.

"But didn't you get confused between us when we had the same haircut?" He asked gingerly.

"How can you, we have different hair colors…idiot." Zoro mumbled into the couch cushion.

"I'll have to fix that right now—" She glanced down at her watch and gasped again. "Look how late it is." She stood up and waved. "Sorry, I got to go guys." She walked over to the door and picked it up from the ground, placing it back onto its hinges. "We'll have to catch up on things another time, Zoro." She personally waved to him.

"Goodbye Rose!" Akio waved both of his hands in the air. She smiled and walked out.

"Finally…" Zoro sighed. Akio patted Zoro on the back.

"Where were we?" He asked. "Oh, yes the sake!" He pulled his out and prepared to take a sip when the door was kicked down again.

"I KNEW IT!" Rose yelled barging in.

"Eh—Rose didn't you just leave?" Akio asked confused. Zoro looked over his shoulder at her.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY WOMEN!" He screamed.

"You guys planned on drinking without me." She said wagging her finger at them. She stormed up to Akio and snatched the sake bottle from his hands. Without hesitation she gulped down the whole bottle in one go. Whipping her mouth with the back of her arm she broke out into laughter.

"Tonight's gonna be fun boys!" She hollered, still laughing. Akio's heart fluttered and his hands clapped together. _A whole night with Rose!_ He thought happily. Zoro's heart grew cold. _And I thought I was done with this crazy_. He sighed. _Someone must really hate me… _Stuffing his face into the couch's arm and began sulking. 


	4. The Hounds' Calling

Ch 4: The Hounds' Calling 

Luffy shot up from the bed, gasping for air. Light was shining into the room and he could hear birds chirping outside. Once he calmed down he reached for his hat which was on a small table next to his bed and in between his and Sanji's. However, Sanji wasn't in bed, only Usopp and Chopper were still sleeping. Luffy threw the covers off of him and stood up. He quickly got dressed and put on his sandals. The door slowly opened and Sanji stuck his head in.

"Luffy, breakfast is done. You guys can come down if you want." He said. Something was worrying him. Normally Luffy would've been freaking out because of how hungry he was but he was more concerned for his nakama.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just wake those two idiots up and come down; there's something you need to see." He left after that. Luffy walked over to Usopp's and Chopper's beds. Both were right next to each other. He shook them awake.

"Guys, come on breakfast's done." The two jolted up at the word. "Hurry up and get dressed Sanji said that there's something we need to see." Luffy waited for them to get dressed before the three headed down. They walked down the stairs to the first floor where the bar was. They saw everyone else sitting at the bar counter eating breakfast. Percy was handing out plates of food. There were also two other people sitting at the bar counter.

The counter of the bar stretched around the shelves of alcohol forming a square. The crew sat on one side of the square and the two strangers sat the side adjacent to them. Percy was in the middle of the square cleaning off some glasses.

"Mmmm! This is excellent, Percy!" One of the strangers exclaimed. She was an 18 year old girl with long, dark green hair that fell to her hips. She wore jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket over top. The man sitting next to her seemed around the same age, maybe a few years older. He had on a black jacket, dark pants, and a tight-fitting, navy blue t-shirt which matched his navy blue eyes. He had black hair which happened to be cut the same style as Zoro's.

Luffy sat in the seat closest to them, the corner of the square. Percy set down plates in front of the three. The two began eating ravenously; however, Luffy only stared at the strangers. The man noticed his gaze and smiled. Then Luffy noticed something: a metal collar which loosely hung around his neck. There were intricate designs and metal carvings on the collar. The word 'Hell' was inscribed on it in big, cursive letters. There was a chain attached to the collar about three feet long which made jingling noises every time he moved. There was also a collar on the girl, but hers was less decorative and the word 'Hell' was missing. Her collar was also occupied by a chain.

Luffy turned towards Sanji who looked back at him. He finally understood what was so important for him to see. Luffy assumed that everyone else saw it as well. _So….Hounds are real…_ He thought, not knowing how to feel about it.

"Um—Percy?" Chopper asked quietly. "Did you see Zoro at all?"

"Oh, don't worry; he stayed with me over the night." The man said leaning on his elbows. Everyone turned to him shocked and bewildered. "Did I not introduce myself—I am Akio, an old friend of Zoro's. This is Rose." He motioned to the girl eating next to him.

"Is he okay?" Luffy asked suspicious of Akio.

"He's fine; he just didn't feel like coming to breakfast this morning." Akio explained.

"These two are some of my best customers." Percy added. Sanji shot up in his chair and grabbed Percy by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him closer. The whole crew huddled around him.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sanji whispered harshly.

"I told you they were real." He said, quickly realizing the reason for this little meeting.

"Why are you being so nice to them?" Sanji asked next.

"I never said that all Hounds were demons and if they are then God shoot me down for Akio is the nicest guy I know." Percy abruptly pulled himself away. Sanji sat back down, losing his will to argue.

"So," Luffy looked at him coldly. His trust towards Akio was still diminutive. "You're Zoro's friend?"

"Yeah, it's a long story though…How we met that is."

"You look a lot like him." Nami commented.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Do you like it; I did it last night!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I just think they look so cute with the same hair cute."

"Eh—I'd need something to compare to…" Nami mumbled, feeling awkward.

"If you see Zoro would you mind telling him to come find us; we'll need to leave soon." Usopp said.

"Awww, you're leaving already? It's been so long since I've seen him." Akio said disappointed.

"That is if he even wants to go with you…" Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Rose?" Akio gasped.

"What was that?" Nami snapped.

"Nothing…" Rose replied, fiddling with her fingers. "It's just that he hates you…." She whispered again.

"Rose, quiet." Akio shushed her.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy glared.

"Oh, nothing…just the fact that he was talking about it all night." She said raising her voice.

"You better shut up or—" Luffy began.

"Make me." Her eyes flashed crimson red and fangs became visible when she talked. Luffy stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't you dare touch her." Akio growled, acting as a wall between the two.

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy scowled.

"He didn't tell me where he was going." Akio said defensively.

"Where is he?"

"I told you he—" Akio said again. Luffy shoved him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him, you Hound." He glared.

"Luffy?" The crew gasped.

"You think…I killed him?" Akio's eyes reddened and he revealed new fangs. His body began to shake from anger and his fingers twitched.

Sanji took Luffy by arm and yanked him away from Akio.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"We can't trust him—" He began before Sanji kicked him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself." Sanji said raising his voice. "This isn't like you." Meanwhile Rose tried comforting Akio. She had calmed down herself but he was slowly losing control. She took his face between her hands and looked at him in the eye. If it wasn't for Akio's building rage he would've been blushing.

"Akio," She whispered. "Calm down; don't worry….don't listen to what he said…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rose smiled and patted his head.

"Thanks…" He whispered sincerely. Rose lowered her hands and the bar grew quiet.

"If you guys do another stunt like that I'm thrown' you asses into the streets." Percy said shocked.

"You always say that." Akio grinned.

"Just tryn' to get my point across; that's all…" He replied. "And I mean it to." He pointed his finger to make a point. Akio chuckled when suddenly the word 'Hell' on his collar lit up. As if in spontaneous combustion the letters began glowing red. His body froze and his eyes grew narrow. Slowly, his body began to sluggishly move towards the door.

"Wha-what's ha-happening?" Usopp asked nervously. Luffy lifted himself up from the floor to get a better look. Akio reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver handgun that glimmered in the morning light. Holding the gun in his right hand he inanimately opened the door and walked out, his feet dragging on the ground. A moment of silence passed once he left. Rose looked at the ground somberly; her arms dangling by her side.

"What just happened?" Robin asked Percy. He sighed deeply.

"He was called."

"Called?"

"It's when Hell himself orders them to do something. He can call anyone but only those with his name on their collar can he control." He explained.

"Akio was just being controlled?" Chopper asked.

"Yes," Rose said quietly.

"Why didn't any stop him?" Usopp questioned.

"Because it's impossible." Rose said sadly. "Only those who Hell truly favors, those strong who carry bloodlust wherever they go…that's who Hell signs… Akio and Zoro are both one of those people." She said this while touching her own collar.

"He didn't seem like someone with bloodlust." Nami commented.

"He does very well in hiding it." Rose explained. "He's a very good person…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor, sparkling for just a moment before breaking into a splash. "I don't understand why he was even sent to Hell in the first place." She tried to whip the tears away. "He didn't do anything wrong…" She broke into sobs and collapsed to the floor. "I actually killed someone 'cause I'm just a crazy psycho…" The words shocked everyone, except for Percy who probably knew already. "I deserve this fate but him…Zoro too…they did nothing to deserve this." Percy walked out from behind the bar and walked over to her. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him and began sobbing in his chest. He gave everyone at look and they respectfully left.

Sanji yanked Luffy up from the floor and dragged him off into a separate room. The rest of the crew returned to their room. "Shouldn't we be going after Akio?" Chopper asked.

"You heard Rose; he's being controlled by Hell. It'd be suicidal if we go after him now." Usopp argued.

"She also said that Zoro has the word Hell on his collar too. If we go after Akio we might meet up with Zoro." Robin stated.

"I agree with Usopp; it's just plain crazy." Nami said crossing her arms.

"I wonder where Zoro is now." Chopper pondered, staring out the window at the streets below.

Sanji threw Luffy to the ground. "Spill it, what's bothering you." He demanded. Luffy fixed his hat and crossed his legs. "Is it because Zoro's a Hound?" Sanji asked. Luffy tilted his hat in front of his face. "I see…you aren't taking the truth well. Listen," He raised his voice. "Just because you can't handle the truth doesn't mean you can take it out on others."

"And how can you handle it?" Luffy stood up.

"I can't!" Sanji yelled. "None of us can! How do you think we feel after realizing the truth? We don't like it any more than you do, but we're each trying to find a way to deal with it." Sanji shoved him. Luffy continued to glare.

"Is it more than just the truth? What do you have against Akio? He's Zoro's friend, what's the problem."

"I don't trust him…" Luffy said quietly.

"He's a nice guy, just because he's a Hound doesn't mean he's evil…Do you think he's a demon?" Sanji clenched his fists. "If you do then you're saying Zoro's one too!" He screamed.

"I envy him!" Luffy screamed. With clenched his fists he stared at the ground, his body shaking from anger. "I can't stand the fact that he can be there for Zoro and I can't…Yesterday at the bar we did nothing to help him…I envy him because he can help Zoro and I can't…" A singe tear found its way down Luffy's cheek.

Sanji sighed and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and immediately took a long breath, breathing the smoke out slowly. "You should apologize to Akio when we see him again." He said. Luffy stared at the ground, his body no longer tense. "Zoro too, if you feel that way…Apologize that we weren't there for him…" Luffy was silent.

Out in the streets Akio stared down at the body. Crimson blood puddle underneath it and soaked into the cracks in the alley. The man was a priest but Hell wanted him dead and Akio had to obey. He stared down at the blood on his hands and arms, the blood which was splattered onto his silver gun. Suddenly he felt a presence and looked up. Zoro was standing at the edge of the alley; blood covered his arms and shirt. A small drop dripped off of Wado Ichimonji.

"You too?" He asked. Akio nodded. "You know he's coming here…" Zoro said disappointed. Akio nodded again.

"Yeah…" He said. "I heard…"


	5. The Hound's Feelings

Ch 5: The Hounds' Feelings 

"HA-HA!" An obnoxious voice hollered somewhere above the roof tops. Zoro and Akio looked around confused. Suddenly two arrows pierced the already dead priest's back. Rose then appeared jumping down from the top of the building with a bow and arrow in hand.

_And here I thought she might just stay at the bar_… Akio thought, sighing mentally. She landed gracefully in the alley; her hair fluttered when she landed. She stood up with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face. "Huh?" The smirk left her face and her arms dropped to her sides. Silence floated amongst three. "Awww…" She flipped her head back and moaned. "You killed him already?"

"Little slow…" Zoro mumbled, crossing his arms.

"And here I thought I might get some action." She said oblivious to his insult. Rose walked up to the corpse and ripped the two arrows out of his back. Fresh blood spilled onto the ground. "Where's your body; he's not still alive is he?" She turned to Zoro hopefully.

"I already _disposed _of mine…" He said coldly.

"Damn!" She stomped her foot. "It's been forever since I had a good fight. I'm just itchn' to let myself loose!" She grinned at the thought.

"Sorry…" Akio apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you were going to stay at the bar?" Akio said after a moment.

"Huh?" She looked up from the body. "Oh well…I kinda got a little soppy and all, but Percy cheered me up so I came after you." She said cheerfully.

"You know I'm dangerous when I'm in that state." Akio said worryingly.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, turning her foot back and forth on the ground with her arms behind her. Akio blushed. _She looks so cute right now…_ He became entranced.

"God!" Zoro slapped his forehead.

"Oh!" Rose jumped out of her cute little pose. Akio's heart ached for more. "Zoro, I forget to tell you," She said while giggling. "We got into a fight with your nakama."

"You don't have to tell him!" Akio shushed her immediately. He looked over at Zoro and was surprised to see that he was unfazed. "You're not mad?" He asked curious. Zoro looked away without replying.

"Oh I get it," Rose grinned playfully. "You're still mad at them aren't you?" He still refused to answer. As the silence grew longer Akio thought back to the conversation they had the night before. While Rose was drunk on the couch Zoro randomly decided to spill all of his feelings. "Huh?" Rose edged him on.

"Rose…stop." Akio grabbed her shoulder gently. She got the idea and backed away.

"The straw hat boy was worried about you…" She said quietly before jumping away. Gracefully, with her bow in one hand and arrows in the other she leapt onto the rooftop and disappeared. Her chain's jingling grew fainter and soon completely disappeared. Akio turned back to Zoro.

"Do you want to see them? They should still be at the bar." He said considerately.

"I don't want to see them." He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. Akio tried to smile but for once he could not.

"Listen…let me just clean this up, I'll see yeah later." He turned to the body of his victim.

"No," Zoro stopped him. "I'll do it; you can go." He walked up to the priest. The two were standing side-by-side. One faced one way, the other the opposite way.

"You sure?" Akio asked one last time.

"Yeah…" Zoro's eyes grew narrow as he eyed up the crimson blood on the ground. Akio walked away, sliding the gun back into his coat and his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be hangn' somewhere near the bar today so if you need anything…"

"Of course you will…" Zoro called as if it was obvious. Akio grinned and turned onto the sidewalk, joining a few of the early morning citizens that walked through the quiet streets. Akio felt the blood on his hands drying which made him uneasy. He bit his lower lip_. He's really coming…and we'll have to obey…_

Sanji dried the plate off and set it on top of the pile. "Thanks for helpn' out man." Percy thanked cordially. The two were in the back room where the kitchen was located. Finishing up the last of the dishes Sanji replied: "What's wrong with a fellow chef helping out?" Percy grinned and took the stack of plates and moved them up the cupboards. He made it look easy with his brawny arms.

Sanji sat himself down into a chair and sighed. Taking out a cigarette he held it up. "Do you mind?" Percy shook his head.

"Not at all." He smiled and whipped out a cigar. He took out his own lighter and offered to light Sanji's first. Thankfully Sanji took the offer. "So, uh—have you seen your friend around…what was his name?"

"Zoro, nah—we still haven't seen him. But that Akio guy said he did so I'm sure he's fine." Sanji said confidently, waving his hand through the air as if it was no big deal. He took a deep breath and held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before releasing it into the air. Percy puffed on his cigar. "How'd you meet Akio?" Sanji asked breaking the peaceful moment of silence with a personal question. Percy took a moment to think about a legit answer.

"On a night, much like last night, storms raging outside, raining pouring like there's no tomorrow…" He trailed off, the image coming back into his head. "Akio came stumblen' into the bar drenched. His energy dwindln' hair matted to his face…I agreed to let him stay the night for free." Sanji stared at him, shocked. "I was much more humane back then…" He explained with a deep chuckle. Sanji was satisfied with that answer. "Anyway," He continued. "I lead him up to one of the spare rooms and at first he seemed like a normal guy, looked exactly the same as he does now, but when he took his jacket off—that's when I found out about his collar."

"You could see it right away?" Sanji asked curiously.

"The tale of the Hounds is a common fairytale here. I was much more curious back then too. I started shooting questions at him left and right. The poor guy became overwhelmed. He told me: 'I'm cursed; bond to burn in Hell forever. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it but if that's my fate…then so be it'. He took it as if it were nothn'. I'm sure it bothered him before but he must've gotten over it…At least that's what I think." Percy paused to stare at the ground for a moment; the cigar slowly burning in his hand. Smoke lazily drifted into the air like a snake slithering.

"I ran down to get him some food. I can't remember why I wasn't scared of him but I guess there was just somethin' about him that calmed my nerves. When I came back up with a plate of food he was already lying in bed and like a scared child he said to me: 'I can't sleep….whenever I close my eyes I see that place…' " Percy looked up at Sanji. "Now, I was no father, never had any kids but I did the best I could. I walked over and placed the food next to him… 'Can you tell me a story?' He asked. I thought as hard as I could, and let me tell you my parents weren't storytellers. 'I don't have any…' I told him. I remember I felt so bad, all the poor soul wanted was a simply story but I couldn't give him one… 'That's fine.' He said smiling at me." Percy scratched his head. "Man…that smile of his, it was as if I was the one needing the comfort here. 'That's fine," He said again. 'I'll tell you one if you like…'

'Okay,' I said making myself comfortable on the stool. He took a deep breath but before he could utter a word the word Hell on his collar lit up. He gently touched the word with his fingers and sighed. 'I'll have to tell you the story another time.' He stood up out of bed like a puppet. 'Where you goin?'

'Can I still have this room when I come back?' He asked, his eyes turning red and lifeless. I didn't say anything, I was too confused. He grabbed his soaked jacket and pulled a silver gun out of it.

'Will you at least tell me what the story's about?' I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking. He stopped moving towards the door and I sensed a smile grow on his face.

'It's the story of how I met my best friend.' He said before walking out the door."

"Well—did he come back?" Sanji asked like a small child wanting more.

"No, I fell asleep waiting for him, then there was a note when I woke up that said 'thank you, I shall tell you the story another time'. The next day he came to the bar and I asked him: 'What's there to thank me for; you didn't even stay in the bed?' He smiled again as if there wasn't a care in the world. 'You treated me like a normal person.' He said sincerely….He became a regular customer after that."

"Did you ever hear the story?"

"No, I'm still waiting for him to tell me that." Percy seemed almost disappointed that he hasn't heard it.

"And the best friend…who do you think that is?" Sanji smothered the face of the cigarette into a small bowl meant for that purpose.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's your friend Zoro." He leaned on his knee. Sanji laughed.

"You think?"

"Hey," Usopp barged into the room. "Nami wants me to ask you if you got any supplies yet." Sanji jumped up.

"Eh—I completely forgot…" He sighed. "_Hey_, Percy, any good places to get food around here?"

"Yeah, in fact I need to get some supplies; I'll go with yea." He said reaching for his jacket. Sanji suddenly straitened up.

"You tell Nami-swan that I'm right on it." He turned serious. Usopp sighed and waved half-heartedly before leaving.

"Grab your coat; I heard it's pretty cold out." Percy advised. Sanji slipped his coat on and buttoned the front. He followed Percy out into the bar and noticed that no one was there.

"No customers today?" Sanji asked.

"I don't open till later in the day." He said.

"But—Akio and Rose…"

"They're special." He smiled playfully pushing Sanji out the door. It was cold outside, with wind was frozen and harsh. However, it didn't seem to faze Percy's steel frame. "Come on; this way." He began walking in the direction of the wind. The buildings were built out of stone like an old-fashioned world. Sanji just noticed that the streetlamps were lighted with flames and wicks. The sidewalk was made of sturdy concrete and Sanji's shoes clicked with every step. "It's not too far." Percy assured, tuning a corner. After walking a few more minutes he stopped at a door and opened it up, letting Sanji in first.

The store was cozy and a warm shelter from the wind. Rows and rows of shelves which held spices and cans of food filled the store. "The owners a good friend of mine; he always keeps the best stuff in the back." Percy whispered. "I'll see if I can get any for you." He patted his back and walked up to the counter where a short old man wearing a wool hat stood, barely able to see over the counter.

"Hey, Yu how's it—"

"Who the hell's there?" Yu snapped angrily, looking from side to side.

"Calm down, it's me Percy…" Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The old man reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses, carefully placing them on his head. He blinked once or twice.

"Huh? Awww, Percy, good to see yea." Yu grinned revealing many missing spaces in his teeth.

"Hey listen," The black man leaned down on the counter and spoke real quietly. "I have a friend back there who needs some supplies along with my usual…Think you can spare him your sympathy?" Percy grinned hopefully. Yu looked around Percy's large shoulders at Sanji.

"Hey you!" He snapped as soon as Sanji lit a fresh cigarette. "Yeah you, youngster gangster…NO SMOKING! God damn little runts now a day's…I hate all…" He mumbled under his breath. Yu turned back to Percy. "Yeah sure—seems like a nice guy."

_Yu….I shall never understand you…_ Percy mentally sighed again.

"Yo, I'm going to take this one outside." Sanji called out to Percy as he walked out. He sat down on the steps in front of the store and lit it before the wind could blow it out. He took a relieving breath of the fresh nicotine.

"Sanji was it?" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Akio kindly staring down at him.

"Yeah, I'm Sanji." He said impassively.

"I have something to tell you…it's from Zoro." He said a serious tone lurking in his voice. Sanji didn't feel like looking up so he continued to stare at the ground. He heard Akio's jacket whip in the wind. "Zoro wants you guys to get out of here." He tersely said. Sanji took a deep breath and watched the smoke get caught in the breeze and fly away.

"Now why's that?" He still wouldn't look at Akio.

"Something dangerous is about to happen here on Chika and he doesn't want you guys to get involved." He explained. His hands clenched in his pockets. _Zoro's such an idiot…_ He thought frustrated.

"Well, you can tell him to stop being such a pain in the ass. We're not leaving without him; captain wouldn't allow it, besides what's the worst thing that's going to happen?" Sanji grinned. However, when he heard no answer he looked up at Akio's face and saw dark shadows lining his expression.

"Now, I can't force you guys to leave…honestly I don't want you to, but Zoro asked me to do this so I'll _advise_ you to…"

"Just tell me what's going to happen?" Sanji snapped his patience growing thin.

"Is there a problem here?" Percy opened the door. He voice said that he would stop any fight that aroused between the two.

"No Percy everything's fine." Akio assured him.

"You know you still haven't told me about the story." Percy smiled.

"I haven't?" Akio gasped. "Soon, I promise."

"Here," He walked out of the store with two bags on his back. He gave one to Sanji. It was heavier then it looked; he had to swing it over his shoulder which took quite a lot of force. "That's filled with some of the best ingredients this city can offer. I took the liberty of paying for it but you'll have to carry it."

"You don't have to pay." Sanji said looking up at the much taller man.

"What's wrong with on chef helping out another?" He grinned and began walking back to the bar. Sanji glanced back at Akio who reluctantly stared at the ground. "You coming Akio, I'll cook you up something good."

"Sure," Akio wore his smile once again. Sanji let him pas him up, deciding to walk in the back of the group. He now knew what Luffy was talking about, for some reason he didn't feel he could trust Akio either. Lazily he looked around and could've sworn he saw storm clouds somewhere off in the distance which was strange because a storm had just passed. He shrugged it off for he was no meteorologist.

_I can't understand what made Zoro suddenly feel this way…_ Akio pondered on the thought. The wind made his chain jingle and shivers went down his spin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his skin crawled uncomfortably. _Well….maybe I do understand…_


	6. The Hounds' Past

Ch 6: Hounds' Past

The three of them: Percy, Akio, and Sanji, walked into the bar around afternoon. Luffy and Usopp were chewing loudly on some newly bought candy, their feet resting lazily on a table. "Get your feet off of there!" Percy snapped.

"Worry…" Their candy slurred their speech. Percy immediately went into the back room to place his new ingredients. Sanji placed his by the counter, taking a seat on one of the stools. Akio sat down next to him and tapped his fingers on the wood.

"Um…" Luffy spoke up, swallowing the candy. Akio turned around to face him. "I'm uh—sorry about this morning…" He said; the words obviously painful to say. "I shouldn't have said what I did…" He trailed off, staring at the floor. Sanji grinned. _He's such a little kid… _ Before Akio could say anything in return Percy appeared.

"Akio, you're going to have to tell me that story of yours, now or never." He pulled a comfortable chair out and sat down, sighing.

"What story?" Chopper asked hopping up onto a stool. Robin and Nami sat next to him. Luffy and Usopp were close enough at their table to hear.

"The story about when you met Zoro." Sanji explained to everyone, a smirk lingering on his face.

"Oh-oh I want to know!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I'd like hear how you died." Robin said yearningly while leaning on her elbow.

"That's kind of personal." Nami whispered harshly. Akio laughed.

"Don't worry; that's explained in the story…" He smiled.

"God, I've been waiting three years to hear this story." Percy moved around to get more comfortable. Akio cleared his throat and began.

"Before I became a Hound I was a traveler. Just an average person, the only weapon I carried was my gun. I had no true goal or dreams but one day I heard of one certain swordsman. I guess I was more pugnacious back then too for I went looking for this swordsman, drawn by the rumors of his skills."

"That swordsman was Zoro wasn't it?" Chopper blurted.

"Yes, but this was even _before_ he became known as the Pirate Hunter. So, I went looking for him and when we finally met he agreed to duel me. Both of us underestimated each other and it turned out to be a prolonged, bloody battle. We were each about to pass out when we both decided to finish it. Attacking with any lingering strength we had left we charged." He paused; the air grew still with anxiety.

"What happened?" Nami wondered when he didn't finish.

"We ended up killing each other…" His voice trailed off. "When we woke up, however, we knew we had died and went to Hell…you can tell. There's this feeling inside; this emptiness that lets you know." Akio garbed his chest at the painful memory. "After realizing the situation our lust to kill each other faded and we became friends." He looked up at everyone. "And we've been friends ever since." He said smiled.

"Why do you do that?" Sanji asked after letting the story sink in.

"Huh?"

"Why do you always smile like that…all the time?" Sanji asked curiously. Akio chuckled as if the answer was obvious.

"Cause this smile was the only thing that calmed Zoro down when we were there." He said simply. The answer was satisfying and sincere. As silence fell again, the story replayed in everyone's mind.

"It's ironic," Robin said after awhile. "That two people who ended up killing each other would become best friends."

"I guess it is." He laughed. "Well Percy, was it worth waiting three years for? I'm sorry if it was trite; I'm not the best story teller."

"No, it was just what I wanted to hear. Of course killing someone is never the answer." He added.

"That's true, but if I didn't do that then I would never have become his friend."

"But you also wouldn't be a Hound." Nami argued. He did his signature smile at her.

"It depends which you think is better." The words felt like a bullet in her chest. She looked away. _How can someone be so happy when they're like that? _It seemed almost unreal to her. Luffy allowed those words to sink in. _If I was in this situation what would I have said; could I be that loyal to someone?_ Slowly he began to doubt himself. _No, I will never turn my back to one of my nakama! Never! _For a moment he felt reassured but still the words seemed hollow, as if there was no proof to back them up. However, Luffy vaguely noticed this hollowness and he felt as if he could be there for anyone of his nakama just like Akio was there for Zoro. Staring at Akio's back his feelings toward him suddenly changed. Since Luffy felt at the same level as him now he wasn't as hostile towards him. Now that Luffy felt equal all distrust seemed to melt away and a small smile grew on his face.

_Someone as strong as Zoro…_ Usopp thought, shivers going down his spin. He looked up at Akio's back but had to look away because he his blood ran cold. _Man, this guy's scarier than he looks…_

"Hey, Akio—" Zoro opened the door but paused when he saw the whole crew inside staring at him. Luffy's eyes went straight to the chain around his neck. It was as decorated as Akio's. His had small spikes going all the way around with confusing designs. Like Akio's the word 'Hell' was boldly noticeable. As the breeze blew in through the open door his chains rattled like an empty cell. Zoro dropped his arm and the door shut closed. He stood there silently gazing from one pair of eyes to another.

"What's wrong?" Akio asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing." Zoro said coldly, turning back towards the door.

"Zoro wait—" Luffy stood up, the words spilling out unconsciously. Zoro froze but didn't look at him. "Why?" Luffy asked emotionally. "Why have you been avoiding us?" The same question lurked on everyone's face even if they were unable to ask it. They all wanted to know. Sanji clenched his fists nervously, what if the answer was something they didn't want to hear. They were all tense waiting for a response.

"Because I no longer believe in you…" He said quietly.

"What?" Luffy took a step closer.

"I no longer believe that you guys can be the asylum I was looking for." He said looking up at the ceiling as if it were heaven. Luffy froze. The promise he had just made: to protect his nakama, to be there for them at all times. He suddenly felt it all slipping through his fingers. "It seems Hell is the only place for me…" He walked out the door.

"Zo—" The words got stuck in Luffy's throat. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he pushed them back. He was about to run out of the bar when Sanji did it for him. He kicked opened the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges. He had heard the wrong answer.

"Zoro!" He screamed. Zoro froze in his tracks. The sky was becoming overcast by thick, grey clouds and the wind was picking up. The freezing air sending chills down his spine. It blew locks of Sanji's hair around as if they were a twister. "Where do you think you're going?" He scowled.

"Why do you care?" He asked harshly.

"Do go thinking that we're like you and that we're cold and heartless. We actually care about an asshole like you." Sanji said behind clenched teeth.

"Me," Zoro took a few steps closer to him, his eyes showing his rage. "What's so great about me?" He growled.

"I have no frickn' idea, but for some reason we're your nakama and I took the responsibility of making sure you don't break everyone's hearts in there." He pointed inside of the bar. Everyone could see what was happening because of the large window next to the door. "I can promise you that I don't give a rat's ass about you but they do!" Sanji strutted up to him and stared him in the eyes. "You should—" his voice was lost when Zoro glared at him with his crimson eyes.

"Get back Cook, before I kill you." He growled, deep and menacing. As sudden fear swept over him Sanji took a few steps away. Zoro glared at him a second more before continuing his way down the sidewalk, away from the bar and everyone in it.


	7. Darkness Engulfs the Hounds

Ch 7: Darkness Engulfs the Hounds 

Zoro sat on top of the roof. The wind gusted by carrying along a few leaves. He let his feet dangle off the side of the building while he stared off into the distance. Chika was not the largest of islands so it was easy for him to see the seas and the gathering clouds. He could feel darkness slowly engulfing the isle. The clouds had blocked out the sun and casted an ominous shadow. Though nothing was pitch black, it was still a malign grey. Thunder roared just off the coast and a flash of lightning lit up the even darker, distant clouds for just a second. As silence settled once again Zoro became entranced by the sound of his chain clattering in the strong winds. It was as if Hell was talking to him through some baleful tune.

_I'm doing the right thing…._ He assured himself. _There's no way I could ever be with them. Akio has just lost sight of what we really are; where we came from… _He watched a black fog drift up the rocky cliffs and settle on some of the outskirts of the city. Like wind chimes his earrings jingled in his ear; the soft harmony sounded like a beacon in the surrounding evil. But he simply brushed off the soothing sound. _Nothing matters anymore…_ He thought this while 'Hell' lit up like blood and his eyes changed to match.

The bar was covered in a thin layer of silence. Sanji refused to come in and he incessantly smoked one cigarette after the other. His blowing clothes were easy to see through the window; the wind was obviously picking up. Luffy sat at the table, the rim of his hat covered his eyes. Usopp was silent next to him. He continued to eat candy from the box but in a more somber manner. Nami was leaning on her elbow by the counter. Chopper quietly sat next to her, his hands dangling over his feet. Robin was in deep thought, pondering multiple possibilities in her head. However, Akio seemed the most depressed. He knew how hurt the crew was and he was taking the responsibility for it.

"I shoulder have told you guys earlier…" He whispered. Nami looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked confused.

"Last night….Zoro told me everything; how he was feeling I mean. He told me what he told you today. He told me what he decided to do afterwards…I should've warned you…" Akio somehow seemed broken inside. It sounded as if he was in a different room; somewhere distant and dark.

"What's going to happen?" Percy asked hastily, nervousness was detected in his voice. Robin noticed this and made a note of it for later.

"Do you know where Zoro is going?" Usopp asked, raising his voice over the roaring wind outside. Akio fumbled with his fingers.

"Zoro wanted you guys to leave this island before it was too late." He said.

"Why?" Nami demanded to know.

"I can't tell you…" He clenched his fists. Percy grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him over the counter of the bar. Percy's glare was enough to make him talk. Akio choked back forming tears.

"He's coming…" One managed to drip down his face. "Hell's coming here." Percy dropped him, overwhelmed with shock.

Luffy looked up and glanced outside. Sanji wasn't there.

"What do you mean…that Hell…._the_ Hell is coming here?" Usopp asked unable to believe it. "Why?" He stood up and walked over to the counter. Akio shook his head unsure.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robin's voice remained calm. Akio didn't answer. Usopp stumbled backwards.

"Uh—i-it's happening again." He pointed to Akio's collar. Akio jumped up from his chair and glanced around at everyone with his bloodlust eyes. He quickly ran outside into the preface of the storm. Percy leapt over the bar and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Nami stopped him before he could reach the door.

"I'm going after him." He said gasping as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"But—isn't he insane like this?" Usopp questioned.

"He knows what's going to happen, maybe he also knows a way to stop it…I'm going to go stop him." With that last statement he ran out the door. Silence fell on the bar once again.

"Hey…where's Luffy?" Nami looked around nervously. It was true, Luffy was missing.

"Sanji's gone too." Chopper added, staring out at the window where he should've been. Nami slapped her forehead.

"Geez they're so annoying!"

Rose looked up at the sky as more and more clouds appeared. She held her own hand as an attempt to keep herself calm. She could feel the darkness surrounding her, suffocating nothingness that was all too familiar. Thunder crackled high in the sky but lighting could not be seen through the thickness of the clouds. The wind whipped at her hair and she covered her face from the debris is carried along with it.

Slowly she opened her eyes; the empty streets only made the nothingness feel stronger. She grabbed her chain to silence it when she felt a presence. It was a man walking hastily somewhere nearby. Rose felt the urge to find him; to let her know that she wasn't alone. As she ran towards the presence she realized something, it turned out that the one person she wanted to see, the one person who she knew could comfort her, Akio. "Akio…Akio...Akio…" She whispered the name under her breath. She turned the corner to see the man. A small smile grew. "Akio…" She gasped. He turned around to face her. His crimson eyes seemed more intense than normal. She found herself taking a few steps back, but then she told herself: _this is Akio; there's nothing to worry about. He won't hurt me._ The reassuring words urged her to move closer to him.

"Get away…" He mumbled; it was so quiet she couldn't hear. His heart ached for her to come closer; he wanted to feel her warmth in the chilling winds. "I'm going to hurt you…." Rose was oblivious to his warnings. He clenched his fists in a haphazard of emotions. "I can't control myself…" He shook his head as a tear streaked his cheek.

"It's okay…" She smiled at him. Her eyes glistened, even in the lack of light. "I know you won't hurt me." She reached her hands out to touch his face, a face that felt so much pain, a face that hid all that pain behind a simple smile. More tears rolled down from his eyes. He shook his head again, as if he couldn't move away from the spot, he only warned her with words.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, the thought making his heart break in two. Rose gently ran her fingers down the side of his face. She felt the warmth of his tears on her fingertips. She smiled hoping to see him smile too. Nothing happened, his face stayed emotionless. Gingerly her hands moved closer to his collar. The cold metal made her skin crawl. She closed her eyes. _I'm safe…He won't hurt me… _Her hand grazed the burning word 'Hell'. His eyes flared like a volcano and something inside of him seemed to erupt. With her eyes closed, she felt completely safe. "Akio…I—" She began before he grasped her hand and ripped it away from his collar. Her eyes jerked open in fear and confusion.

Before she could even react Akio spun her through the air like a top and flung her into the side of a building. The bricks cracked from the impact of her body. She limply fell to the ground. Akio took deep, rasping breaths as his hand slowly fell to his side. His actions didn't hit him until Rose twitched and groaned. He stumbled back, eyes wide. Tears now flowed freely.

"R-Rose…" He sheepishly walked up to her, scared to death to see the damage he had done. Akio reached a hand out to her but she suddenly jolted up. With a bow in her hand and an arrow all ready to fire, she stalked closer_. I didn't even know that she had her bow on her; she must've concealed it under her jacket._ He thought. Akio backed away with his hands over his head. By now he didn't even dare stop or whip his tears away. She pointed the tip of the arrow at his chest just so it was a few millimeters away.

"I should just pierce this through your heart, bastard…Since you already shattered mine." A single tear found its way down the side of her face. "I-I trusted you...I…" She pulled the arrow back farther making Akio flinch. Wind blew through the empty streets, the two of them stood like stone statues. "You…you asshole…" She backed away lowering her bow. "YOU HOUND!" She screamed, baring her fangs emotionally. "You're nothing but his pet! You do everything He says…I thought…I hoped that I could change that about you…" Akio felt everything slipping away. He felt truly alone. _Darkness if unforgiving…_ He thought. _It suffocates you until there's nothing left to take…first Zoro left, the Straw Hats don't even trust me….now Rose…I hurt her and now she—my last beacon is leaving me….with no more light I might as well not exists and just become one with the shadows._

He thought this while watching Rose run away from him. He saw spots of blood on her back but nothing fazed him. _Nothing matters anymore._


	8. The Hounds' Master Moves Ever Closer

Sorry this took so long, I have some family visiting. Also, I will be going on vacation next week so I won't be able to update but I'll try to think of some good ideas. This story's coming to an end soon. I want to thank everyone that has been reading up until now and all of the amazing reviews I've been getting! I want to say now that the ending to this story is sad, but it WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! So look forward to that! Anyway, hope you enjoy this update for it will be awhile until the next one….Again, sorry…

Ch 8: The Hounds' Master Moves Ever Closer

Percy ran through the streets but eventually stopped to rest. Bending down on his knees he gasped for air. "Where the hell did you go?" He mumbled. He straightened up and stared at the sky. "Another storm?" He wondered. "Or is it just Him coming?" This thought seemed reasonable. A strong gust of wind kicked up from the ground making his shiver if only for a moment. "Damn it's cold." He looked around at the empty streets. "Whenever I thought of Hell I thought of burning volcanoes…"

"It's never what you think it is…" A voice said behind him. Startled, Percy jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Akio. Percy stopped himself from saying anything once he noticed something was wrong. Akio's eyes were still crimson but they seemed hurt; nothing like the vicious look he had when he left the bar. His body was limp.

"Are you okay?" He cautiously walked up to him. Akio didn't say anything. Closer up he could see the remains of dried up tears on his cheeks. "What happened?" Percy gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Nothing matters anymore…" He said inanimately. Percy looked at the ground confused. Then he grabbed Akio's arm and squeezed.

"You have to tell me what's going on." Percy said staring him in the eyes. Akio glanced up at the ominous clouds.

"He's coming."

"How can we stop him?" Percy shook him desperately, which probably wasn't the best idea because he passed out in his brawny arms. "Akio?" He gasped, holding him as if he was a frail child. He cradled him in his arms. Percy's heart was fluttering with worry. He stared down at his face and saw the corner of his mouth twitching in an attempt to smile. Percy frowned. "You can't keep hiding your pain behind that smile. You'll have to face the truth eventually." As if he heard the words his mouth reluctantly grew still.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay." Percy began to hastily walk back to the bar.

"There's nothing you can do to stop him." Akio mumbled as consciousness slowly faded in and out. "Nothing…can change…." He passed out for good this time. Percy looked at him worryingly as if it were his own child.

"How many times do I have to tell you; I'm no father…" These words left his lips stained with disappointment.

"Sanji!" Luffy called, raising his voice over the howling winds. He turned in circles, franticly looking for his lost cook. Even in the empty streets Luffy felt some strange sensation surrounding him; almost suffocating. The thought of Hell coming to here seemed like a fantasy to him. After all of the villains and enemies he had fought the thought of Hell still seemed far away. He's never thought much about it, what it was like or anything like that. His ignorance of it left only nervousness to linger.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head he continued his search. Zoro left, Sanji was nowhere to be to be seen; it seemed as if his nakama were all going to leave him. Before he could think any more somber thoughts there was a tremor in the ground that knocked him off of his feet. Slowly regaining his balance he looked around, dazed.

Back at the bar Nami pulled herself up with the help of the counter. "I-Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"What was that?" Usopp gasped. "An earthquake?"

"I don't think so…" Robin replied skeptically. Nami walked over to the back room where the kitchen was located. Carefully opening the door she peaked into the room. There were a few dishes that fell to the floor but everything else seemed to be in place. "Are you guys okay?" She asked Percy and Chopper who were standing over Akio's unconscious body. Percy had brought him back a few minutes ago. He hasn't woken up at all since he's been here.

"I can't find anything wrong with him." Chopper said, answering the question that Nami's expression was asking. "Percy, you said he just passed out?"

"Yes, well…I was kinda shakn' him like a rag doll but nothing else."

"Did he seem weak in anyway; was he injured?"

"Something was troubling him, but physically he seemed fine." Percy answered. "W-What do you think that earthquake was all about?" He looked up at Nami.

"Robin doesn't think it was an earthquake." She responded, leaning on the door's frame. When no more questions were asked she turned to walk away, however, she suddenly heard Akio gasping. Spinning on her heels she stared down at him while he clenched Percy's apron between his trembling fingers. He was gasping for air as if he was being choked. His eyes revealed his terror, even through the crimson pupils.

She watched Percy grab his quavering arm and try to comfort him with a soft voice. "It's all right; Akio….Everything's going to be okay…" He assured. Nami watched closely. Chopper stood at standby made sure he didn't interrupt the moment. Akio shook his head back and forth on the marble floor, tears uncontrollably streaming down his face.

"No…" He mumbled. "It's not going to be okay. He's going to take everything; destroy everything…"

"That's not going to happen; I won't let Him." Percy reassured him hastily. "That's why I need you to tell me how to beat him."

"There is no way." Akio said squeezing his eyes shut. "You might as well be fighting God." There was a silence while everyone let the words sink in. "Percy…" He whispered. "I hurt her." His body grew limp. "I screamed at myself; told myself to not hurt her, but I did."

"Akio…" Percy sighed sympathetically while he gently squeezed his hand.

"Guys—you need to come see this!" Usopp gasped nervously. Nami ran out into the main room and stared out the window.

"What the hell is that?" She gasped.

"I have no idea." Robin said. The three stared out at the black fog that creped along the outside of the bar; slithering across the outside of the glass like a snake. The fog was slightly transparent but if you were caught in it you would hardly be able to see.

"I hope Sanji and Luffy aren't caught in that." Usopp said worryingly. The thought hasn't even crossed the others' minds until now and fear swept over them for their missing nakama.

"Wait, Akio you shouldn't be moving." Chopper proposed, but Akio came out from the kitchen anyway. His shoulders slumped at the sight of the black fog and all hope left his face.

"Do you know what it is?" Robin asked swiftly.

"It's the black fog that always surrounds Him."

"Hell?" Usopp specified.

"If the fog is already here then he must be close." Akio stated. He quickly glanced around for a moment. "Where're Luffy and Sanji?"

"They left." Chopper said fiddling with his fingers. Akio took a few steps towards the door when Percy abruptly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked harshly.

"I need to go find everyone; I won't let anyone else get hurt. You guys stay here." He replied, quickly rushing out the door before anyone else could protest. Everyone stared out the door as he disappeared into the fog. Hoping that he would immediately come back with everyone safe and sound they continued to stare for a moment longer.

"We need to go after him." Percy spoke up.

"He told us to wait here." Usopp disagreed.

"We can't let him do everything alone. Even if he says there's no chance against Hell; we have to try." He said emotionally. Usopp sighed which was cut off halfway when another tremor suddenly shook the ground. This one was stronger than before and it knocked everyone to the floor.

"What the hell are these things?" Nami yelled frustrated. Midway through getting up a second quake sent them back down. Everyone groaned in slight pain.

"This seems pretty far-fetched but," Percy began to pick himself up again, however he was cautious of yet another one. "Perhaps these earthquakes are Hell coming up from the ground?"

"So far that would be the only thing that makes sense to me." Nami sighed reluctantly.

Running through the shadowy fog, Akio nervously looked for everyone; for someone. The darkness acted like weights on his legs and an iron hand which was tightly wrapped around his throat. He focused on conserving energy as the air grew thinner and thinner. He stopped for a minute and squinted through the thickness when something slammed into his head, knocking him into a nearby wall. He felt the impact and his body hit the ground. Laying there his ears incessantly rang while his head throbbed. Grunting he slowly lifted himself up with his shaking hands. Before he was even halfway up an actually hand shot out from the shadows and pinned him up against the wall by the throat. Later Zoro emerged from the fog.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akio screamed with dwindling air in his lungs. Zoro seemed oblivious to his words. Akio watched his chest rise up and down and guessed that he was having trouble breathing as well. "Zoro," He snapped, hoping for some kind of response. "Don't tell me you gave in."

"Is there no other way?" He said finally. "Did you not say so yourself that resisting is useless?" He asked showing no emotion. Akio sighed.

"Well, maybe I did before, but—but now it's different. Before it was just us right?" He paused allowing the memory to return to the both of them. "Before there were no _normal_ people, it was just us two Hounds." He grinned feeling Zoro's grip slightly decrease. "There was no threat, no consequence to us who had no future; whatever happened, happened. But now there are others." He saw Zoro's eyes lose their bloodlust. "There are others who have a future and have a chance to live, and it should be our duty to protect them—your nakama, Percy…" Akio's voice trailed off when Zoro let him go. Gently rubbing his neck, Akio stared at the ground.

"You always did have a way with words…" Zoro mumbled hesitantly.

"Ah—you're just gullible." He replied modestly, waving his hand around. Breaking the moment an earthquake jerked the ground like thunder in the clouds. The two glanced at each other. "Are you still going to act like his little dog?" Akio asked curiously.

"This dog's off his leash now." Zoro grinned before the two both ran towards the sound.

Gasping for air in the thick fog Luffy pulled Sanji's limp body back into an alley. Gently laying him on his legs he stared down at the beaten form of his cook. Blood soaked his blonde hair and stained his clothes. Sanji struggled just to hold onto consciousness. Luffy cursed himself for allowing this to happen but hoped that this alley would give them a descent hiding place. The next tremor was so violent that it literally jolted the two into the air. Luffy shut his eyes and protectively wrapped his arms around Sanji's heaving chest. He mumbled words under his breath but became silent when the shaking stopped.

Luffy listened for any sign of movement within the fog. He flinched when figures randomly appeared at the opening to the alley. But he relaxed when he saw the faces of his own nakama. "Guys?" Nami gasped running up to them and kneeling down next to them.

"What happened here?" Percy asked demandingly. Luffy's face was stuck with haphazard emotion at the thought. Chopper ran up to them and quickly began inspecting Sanji who had fallen into unconsciousness.

"D-Do you know what those tremors are?" Usopp stuttered.

"Tremors?" Luffy asked confused.

"The shaking." Robin specified.

"Those aren't earthquakes…" He said sternly. "Those are His _footsteps_."


	9. Hounds vs Hell's Unstoppable Force

Ch 9: Hounds vs. Hell's Unstoppable Force 

"What do you mean those are His footsteps?" Nami hollered. Everyone had taken cover in the alley while they listened to the continuous 'footsteps' somewhere in the city. Chopper had bandaged up some of Sanji's wounds and gave him some medicine to help with the pain.

"It's a good thing that I brought my bag with me." He said relieved. The fact that someone's footsteps were so loud or so powerful didn't seem to faze him, just as long as his nakama was alright was enough. Nami pulled her knees in closer to her body and glanced around at everyone. She stared at Usopp.

"Can you believe it?" She whispered. Usopp put his hands over his head in a desperate attempt to keep him safe. He mumbled: "I don't want to…" Nami looked away and up at Percy who incessantly paced back and forth between the tight alley walls.

"I can't just sit there while Hell is rampaging outside." He finally spoke.

"Would you listen to yourself," Nami gasped. "You're talking about going out and fighting Hell! And if _those_ are his footsteps I don't even want to know how huge he is." She said trying to bring him back to reality. He crossed his arms and pondered. Silence mixed in with the fog, but was shattered when they heard something which sounded like gunshots and swords somewhere in the distance. Percy's ears pricked up at the sound.

"That's Akio!" He exclaimed. "He's fighting, we should be too." Percy looked at Luffy for help. Their gaze locked for a moment but Luffy broke it and stared down at Sanji who was still lying in his lap. Percy sighed. "Listen, I don't care what you guys do but I'm at least going to try…If we're going to die anyway why not make it messy and struggle a little?"

Everything grew silent again. The crew all looked away. _Those words sounded just like Zoro's catchphrase…_ They all thought. Percy patiently waited for an answer. Finally Luffy spoke. "I'll come." He said moving Sanji off of him and standing up. "I don't want to give up on my nakama just yet." He walked over to join Percy by the alley's entrance. Robin silently stood and followed.

"I-I…As terrified as I am I don't want to give up either. I'm a brave warrior of the sea, if I can defeat g-giant se-sea kings with my bare hands then….then of course I can hold me own against H-Hell." Usopp stuttered but found the strength to lift him up from the ground and walk across the alley.

"Are you guys insane?" Nami gasped, not moving from her spot. "This is Hell we're talking about." She knew Chopper wasn't going to leave Sanji's side so there was no point in talking to him, so that just left everyone else. "If we go out there we're going to get ourselves killed!"

"Come on Nami, we have to go help Zoro and Akio." Usopp pleaded for her to join, even if his own knees were wobbling underneath him. She took deep breaths but wouldn't break her stare.

"If we're going to die why not die together?" Robin crossed her arms and smiled. Nami pouted, sticking her lower lip out like a child. Reluctantly she stood up.

"Robin, you always say the most somber things…" She mumbled.

"Chopper—" Luffy looked at him through the fog.

"I'll stay here with Sanji—if any of you guys need me, just call." Luffy nodded. With that everyone disappeared into the dark fog. Chopper turned to Sanji's pained expression, his breathing had become more stable but he was still unconscious. Chopper hated leaving the crew, staying here in the safety of the alley while they all went to go fight, but he knew Sanji needed him most right now. However, what scared him most was the fact that Sanji was this beaten up. If Hell could do this much damage to _him,_ what could he do to everyone else?

Akio fired his gun at Hell, or what they could see of Him. The black fog surrounded most of his body revealing only one of his legs. The foot was about as big as the Merry Go with long talon-like claws. Thick muscles were easily seen under the leather skin. Even as the bullets pieced His flesh it didn't seem to faze him. The bullets probably weren't even making it through the layers of skin.

Zoro slashed his swords at the leg but even that didn't do much damage. The most he got out of it was a small trickle of black blood which was hardly noticeable against the black, leather skin. He hopped away and caught his breath. The ground underneath the foot was shattered and caved in a good ten feet, maybe more. "Got any more ideas?" Zoro asked unimpressed with the results they were getting. Akio thought for a moment and then aimed his gun higher. He fired once and watched as the bullet disappeared into the thick mist. There was no response so they couldn't even tell if the bullet hit or not. "That seemed to work well." Zoro said sarcastically with his hands on his hips. Akio didn't say anything.

The silence was nerve-racking and made both of their skin crawl. Did He even know that they were there? They were lucky that His control over them weakened but they still stayed on guard. "Do you think—" Akio began before something hurled them through the air into a building. The force of the throw made them break through one wall and come out the other. Soon the building collapsed and dust was kicked up, mixing with the fog. Zoro gasped, trying to pull in rasping breath in the thin air. He gripped his side, feeling the warm, moist blood drip between his fingers. He probably broke a few ribs because of that.

Lifting his head up he could feel his muscle ache. Akio was also trying to pull himself up from the ground. "Are you okay?" Zoro called after taking a deep breath. Akio sat himself up and was clenching his shoulder. "Broken?" Zoro asked beginning to stand. Akio nodded hiding the pain behind a small grunt.

"What was that?" He asked Zoro who looked around, curious as well. Behind the rubble of the building he saw Hell's foot slowly moving back to its original crater. "How did that thing hit us so fast?" Akio asked after following his gaze.

"I have no idea." Zoro leisurely cracked his neck, pushing the pain out of his mind. "But, now we know He's aware of us." He stated. Akio laughed. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Gomu-Gomu no…Pistol!" The two heard a familiar voice. Zoro's heart skipped a beat and he looked over to where the sound came from. He couldn't see anything, but soon a rubbery arm shot out from the shadows and punched the sturdy leg. Visible wind shot out from both the power and speed of the attack; however, it might as well have been a fly that hit Him. Luffy quickly emerged after his attack. He was determined and also not stunned by the size of Hell. Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I'm just warming up…" He whispered under his breath.

"Luffy," Akio called waving. "I'm glad to see you're okay." Luffy looked for the source of the sound and smiled once he saw Akio. He waved.

"I'm glad too—" He grew silent once he saw Zoro. His arm dropped down to his side. Zoro felt something clawing at his chest. It could've been disappointment or loneliness, but either way it all dispersed once Luffy jumped up and down. He waved both arms and put on a huge smile. "Zoro, where've you been this whole time?" Zoro couldn't help but grin.

"I'm glad you two made up." Akio smirked only receiving a glare from over Zoro shoulder. Everyone else appeared behind him, out of breath. Usopp gasped while leaning on his knees.

"Luffy, don't go running off like…It's hard to breath in this mist…" He straightened himself up. "Uh—Zoro!" He gasped. Nami snapped. "Where have you been, do you know how many problems you've caused, how much you made us worry?" Robin simply smiled in relief. Zoro looked away annoyed; Nami's nagging was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Uh—guys, I hate to break up the reunion and everything but…Hell's kinda right there." Percy sheepishly pointed over to the giant leg.

"Oh shit!" Nami and Usopp gasped in unison. "That thing's huge!" They both began trembling and regretted coming.

"Eh—it's not that big…" Luffy shrugged, stretching out his arm.

"Are you crazy?" They screamed. "We're going back with Chopper." Both started marching back towards the alley when Luffy surprisingly stopped them.

"Wait, we'll need your help." He said seriously.

"Uh—_our_ help?" Both knew how bad they were in a fight and were surprised that he would even say such a thing.

"Did you see my last attack? It didn't even leave a scratch." Luffy said honestly. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here." Sanji's voice echoed. Everyone turned around and saw him heroically standing behind them. A wheezing Chopper appeared behind him.

"I…I told him…not…to….move…" He said gasping on the ground.

"Ah—Cook, I was wondering when you'd show." Zoro jeered.

"Marimo!" He screamed once seeing Zoro. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused!" He flailed.

"You're a little late with the nagging…" He mumbled. "And just what part of this is _my_ fault?" He also sighed, crossing his arms. Hell's leg moving again brought them back to reality. As it took another step it shook the ground which knocked everyone off balance, even when they tried to prepare themselves for the tremor. Zoro staked Shuusui in the ground to keep himself from falling. Once the shaking settled he ripped the katana out and charged. He gripped Shuusui as tight as he could and swung it through the air with all of his strength.

This time with promising results—a smile creped onto his face as black blood sprayed the air from the fresh gash in Hell's flesh. The foot lifted off of the ground and cringed for a moment but then it froze. The black blood dripped through the air and puddle on the ground. Zoro took deep breaths while everyone held their breath in anxiety. Like before the foot shot through the air so fast it was just a blur; Zoro, however, managed to vanish in time, reappearing by Akio. As the foot missed and instead shattered the surrounding ground, it seemed to pause again.

"Z-Zoro…" Akio mumbled. Zoro looked at him curious. "What?" He asked, obviously this wasn't a good time, but Zoro knew what he was talking about when his body suddenly became paralyzed. Neither he nor Akio could move. Both of their collars were glowing so intensively they acted like lanterns in the fog.

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" Zoro asked hastily. Akio was speechless. Luffy took a step towards worryingly them when black flames flooded down from the sky like a wave and washed over them. Engulfed in the hissing flames they screamed. Even at the sight of his own nakama burning Zoro still couldn't get his body to move. Oh, how he cursed himself.

Hell lifted its foot high into the air and sluggishly began to move it over top of Akio and Zoro, but it stopped when an obnoxious voice laughed from the rooftops. "HA-HA-HA-HA! I FINALLY GET TO HAVE A GOOD FIGHT!" It said happily. Akio and Zoro were able to turn their heads just enough to see a shadowy figure jump from one of the roofs. It fired three arrows at the foot and the leg, and when the arrows pierced it caused Hell to cringe once again. As the figure landed it blew some of the fog away and revealed its identity to be none other then Rose.

"Rose?" Akio gasped happily.

"Took you long enough…" Zoro mumbled, looking away. Even with three arrows staked in its skin Hell ignored her and continued to move over top of Zoro and Akio.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked as if the giant foot above their heads was invisible.

"We can't move, idiot!" Zoro snapped. As if noticing Hell's hovering foot for the first time she gasped and sprinted into action.

"I won't allow you guys to die as soon as I show up." She said, while oddly wearing a smile. Right when the foot suddenly began to descend she lounged at them, shoving them out of the way with her brute strength. However, once she realized that she wouldn't make it out of the way in time her eyes widened with fear and her smile disappeared into a deep, etching frown. As the dark shadow of the foot grew larger she knew she had no chance. Right when Akio and Zoro skidded onto the ground Hell's foot brought its judgment down on Rose instead. As this crater formed—it indistinguishable between the sound of cracking earth and the sound of cracking bone.

"R-ROSE?" Akio screamed, his breath getting caught in his throat while his heart stopped.


	10. The Hounds' Knell Is More

Ch 10: The Hounds' Knell Is More Mournful When there Is No One To Hear It 

Somehow Akio was able to suddenly move. It could've been his love for Rose taking over Hell's control. Either way he was able to move so he rushed over to her side as fast as he could. Hell's foot had already moved away, assuming that the two were dead. Akio jumped down into the crater where Rose's crippled form laid. He slid down the side of it and inhaled at the sight. Tears dripped down his face and landed onto top of Rose's. He gently picked up her head and cradled her in his arms. He could feel her broken bones beneath her skin, like glass in a bag. Spots of blood creped out of her skin where a bone had ripped open the flesh.

He bit his bottom lip as an attempt to control his haphazard emotions. Rocking back and forth he stared up at the sky, or at least where the sky was behind the fog. He ran his fingers through her silky hair like a brush. Surprisingly her eyes fluttered open. Her black eyes stared up at him like space, deep and empty. A small smile formed on both of their faces. "Rose," Akio sighed. "I'm—I'm so sorry for what I did to you…I never meant to hurt you…" He traced the side of her face with his hand.

"I know you didn't." She smiled, grabbing his hand. "It's just…." Her voice trailed off. Akio brought her closer to his ear.

"What, what is it?" He asked nervously as if hearing her last words.

"I'm just pissed that I didn't get to fight longer." She peeped. Akio chuckled.

"You'll get to fight again; you're not going to die." He said trying to assure her, even if it meant lying.

"Die?" She laughed. "This is just a flesh wound…" The two laughed, but Rose grunted and clutched her side. "That's enough of that…" She whispered. Akio stared down at her, his tears slowly stopping.

"Rose…" He began. "Rose I love—" He was cut off when a gun fired. Rose grew limp. Akio couldn't breathe. _She was just alive, just a second ago…why is she dead now?_ He thought confused. Her eyes were wide, but her pupils were nothing but a speck. Fresh blood was splattered next to her head, a bullet hole on both sides. Akio's body began shaking. With trembling arms he put her limp body back onto the ground. He took a deep breath and closed her eyes with his hand. He gave a final pat on her collar before standing up.

Akio looked where the shoot could've come from. To his right he saw another Hound standing on top of a rooftop, there he was lowering the smoking barrel of his gun. This Hound could've come to this world with Hell, with his blonde hair and red eyes. But Akio didn't have time to think about that for he was already rushing at the man. As he sprinted towards him he became even more and more visible in the fog. The Hound lifted his gun up to fire again. His calm aura showed that he obviously had faith in his skill. However, when the bullet missed him, the Hound flinched in fear.

Akio growled like a wild animal as he leapt to the top of the building, his silver gun in his grasp. The other Hound stumbled back in fear. Akio landed on top of him and shoved the barrel of his gun right into this man's mouth. Without hesitating he pulled the trigger and watched as the Hound's brains splattered out behind his head onto the roof top. The man's mouth slowly rolled off of Akio's gun and his body then slumped to the ground. Akio stood there, hovering over the Hound's body, panting. His mind was empty for a moment, his actions slowly catching up with him, but then everything hit him. His gun fell out of his hand and he collapsed next to the dead body. With his arms and legs sprawled out in the shape of a star, he stared at where the sky should've been. He should've been staring at the stars, but seeing how there were none, it made sense to him for the star of his life just left this world.

Akio screamed; his fangs bore sharply in the air. He felt empty, nothing but a shell. For once he had no tears to cry, Rose was already dead. Surprisingly he didn't see anything _to_ cry about. She died, she was dead; she's gone. He had killed her murder. What was left for him to do? There didn't seem to be an answer to that. He rolled over onto his side and curled up into a ball. He reached out and grabbed his silver gun and pulled it close to his body as if it were his lifeline. He felt the coldness of the rooftop come in contact with the skin of his face. Everything was silent, there weren't any footsteps, he wasn't making a sound, of course the guy next to him wasn't; even his mind was empty. He listened; he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. He slowly turned the mussel of his gun and pointed it at his forehead. He stared at the darkness inside the barrel. His finger gripped the cool, metal trigger and he was fully prepared to pull it when something else snapped him out of it.

Zoro screamed as he ripped at the ground with his finger. He was a puppet who lost its strings. No matter how much he screamed or pawed at the ground he couldn't find the strength to move his whole body. He felt his chain scrap against the ground every time he squirmed. Akio was able to move because of his love for Rose, then why didn't his feelings towards his nakama break Hell's control? This frustrated him to no end. His fingers were being ripped up in the rugged asphalt and they bleed into the earth. Hell just burned his nakama with torturous, black flames. Even thought he might have saw escape from the flames he had to be sure. But his predicament robbed him of that chance. "Damnit….Damnit….Damnit…" He mumbled with his face flat against the ground. "Damn it all…" He picked his head up and slammed his forehead on the ground. He felt warm blood pool under his skin. His breathing was heavy; his chest rose and fell in slow, yet fluid motions.

He was beginning to feel empty; as the sound of his heart beet grew fainter and fainter he got the feeling as if he was dying. But nothing happened to him; sure he had a few broken bones and cuts but not enough to kill him. This perplexed him but his thoughts were too scrambled at the moment to think about it too deeply. The only thing he knew—the only thing he _knew_ he had to do was find his nakama and make sure they were safe. He was a Hound; Hounds were loyal to their master, or friends in his case.

While he continued to struggle he felt darkness surround him. It couldn't be the fog; he was used to that by now. No, this was something new. It was dark, cold, threatening. He could feel his body weakening, his eyes slowly closing. He yelled at himself, screamed. He couldn't fall asleep now, he had to find everyone, make sure they were safe. However, the darkness sang to him, almost like a lullaby. He tried lifting his head but the chain and collar felt heavier than normal. His whole body felt as if I were filled with lead. Soon the darkness's song became too enchanting and he gave in to the nothingness of the shadows.

Like a small dog Akio's ears perked up at the sound of Zoro's scream. He sat up with new life in his veins. _Zoro…How could I forget about him, his nakama...Percy…?_ He crawled over to the side of the roof and looked around. He heard the scream again. He began to get nervous, but he couldn't see anything through the fog. Somehow it seemed thicker than before, heavier, darker. Sudden fatigue swept over him but he fought to stay awake just a little while longer. He looked for someone, Zoro's screams slowly died down, none of his nakama were around, Percy wasn't here, in fact neither was Hell. _Something doesn't feel right… _He thought as the fog swirled around him. It was the suffocating darkness that gave him this feeling. Slowly everything was turning darker and darker. Akio rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't just his vision giving out, but it actually was getting darker. He glanced up at the sky but he still didn't see anything.

Akio suddenly collapsed under his own weight, his arm dangling off the side of the roof. Something like a sweet melody was singing to him; a soothing voice hiding somewhere in the darkness. He thought that if he closed his eyes he could find the source so that's just what he did.

Sun shone down upon the ground and warmed up the earth. A few morning birds flew over head and chirped happily about the new day. Everything seemed perfect. There was a slight breeze blowing up off the coast and clouds leisurely drifted across the sky which was a dazzling blue. Someone's feet slapped against the ground while their chest heaved in painful breaths. They looked around nervously, trying to find something they seemed to have lost. After running down street after street they came back to where they had started. This part of the city was deserted of people leaving only an ominous silence which was broken every minute or so by a passing bird.

The streets here were cracked and full of deep, huge craters. Blood splattered the destroyed buildings and one of the craters had a pool of blood at the bottom. However, there were no bodies. What ever happened here must have been devastating. The person looked at this apocalyptic scene without much surprise or shock. The person sighed when someone else called their name.

"Hey, Zoro." Zoro turned around to Akio who walked up to him with his hands in his pockets. "I'm guessing that you didn't find them…" He said sadly. Zoro's expression was enough of an answer for him. "I'm just confused as to why he didn't take us?" Akio asked looking up at the sky which he could finally see.

"He thought we were already dead, remember?" Zoro said through narrow eyes. Akio sighed.

"Do you want to go?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up at him with wide eyes, confused.

"Do you want to go?" Akio repeated. "Go rescue them I mean. Of course I'm going 'cause Rose and Percy's there….I was just wondering…" Akio bit his lower lip and stared at the ground.

"What made you doubt I would?" Zoro asked coldly. Akio fumbled with his fingers in his pockets.

"I just thought…" He began when Zoro looked away proving that he didn't care what he thought. Akio sighed again. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket which was holding his silver gun. "How do you want to do this?" He asked sheepishly.

"There's only one way for us to get to Hell…" Zoro replied bluntly. He pulled out Wado Ichimonji and watched it glisten in the sunlight. Akio laughed.

"What?" Zoro asked curious, however, he didn't take his eyes off of Kuina's blade.

"It's ironic," He explained. "That even now, when we're best friends, we're still going to kill each other…" He voice trailed off. Zoro grinned remembering the first time they met and the stupid battle they got into and how they ended up killing each other.

"I guess it is." He smirked raising the blade to Akio's throat who pointed his gun at Zoro's head. "On three." Zoro ordered.

"Now do you mean _on_ three, or _after_ three….cause we can't mess this up you know; Hounds can't kill _themselves_…." Zoro glared. "Ok, ok…" Akio sighed. "_On_ three…"

"One…" Zoro began. Neither of them could look the other in the eye so instead they stared at their feet. "Two…" Both took a deep breath, the last of their breaths in this world. Zoro hesitated. Akio glanced up at Zoro and saw a strange expression on his face. _Don't tell me he's going to back out now… _"Three." He said suddenly. Akio flinched. The trigger was pulled; the sword sliced and blood splattered.

End

I want to say 'thank you' to everyone who stayed with it until the end. I hope the ending was satisfying. Yes, there _will _be a sequel, so you can look forward to that. Now, when I first started writing this I just planned on writing a one-shot, but look how it turned out! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, but I'd love to get more. Tell me what I could improve on for the second one. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE! ~CYA


End file.
